Katniss Everdeen
by hannahkay13
Summary: This is a parody of Taylor Swift's songs for the hunger games. The title on my computer is literally "Taylor Swift for the Hunger Games" ! So...read and tell me what you think. Many pairings...this is just the first CD, starting from track one.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! this is parody's of Taylor Swift's songs for the hunger games. yay.**

**Get the title? The title of the first CD is "Taylor Swift" so …Katniss Everdeen!**

**"Hunger Games" (Katniss to Peeta)**

**based on "Tim McGraw"**

V1:

He said the way my singing made him feel alive that night

And I said, "That's a lie,"

Just a baker's boy in the rain that had loves in his hands

That night And I was right there in front of him, all alone

He threw the bread and I found that hunger gone

C1:

When you think hunger games,

I hope you think that night in the cave

That night when all your hope was gone

That kiss like a broken melody

When you think hopelessness

I hope you think that Nightlock

Think of that moment when we almost lost those Games

And then when we won

When you think Hunger Games,

I hope you think of me

V2:

We came home to lots of love,

Hands outstretched from God above

To think it's like that We moved into that new house

Moved on,

You said you didn't want to forget

Then suddenly we were back in the arena

And I'm screaming,

C2:

When you think Quarter Quell,

I hope you think of that night at the beach,

When I kissed for the first time

And suddenly

There was hunger I couldn't speak

When you think, "tick tock"

I hope you know I never gave up,

Ran, screaming your name

Through the trees

But you were gone and everything went wrong

Peeta, now you can't save me

When you think Quarter Quell,

I hope you think of me

V3:

Now you're back for the first time since then

You're standing in front of me

And you choked me in your hospital room

And I'd never dreamed

C3:

That when you thought of me,

You saw me killing Marvel

I know one day you'll wake up and I hope it takes you back to that place

When you think happiness,

I hope you'll think my wedding dress

Thinkin' my head on your chest in that dark, damp cave

When you think hunger games,

I hope you think of me

Back in district twelve, I hope you think of me Mhm

He said the way my singing made him feel alive,

I said, "That's a lie,"

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. …sadly.**

**now. review, por pavore. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say I'm not team gale. this was just all I could figure out. (btw I'm going in order:D)**

**"Lover Boy" (Katniss to Gale)**

**based on "Picture to Burn"**

V1:

State the obvious

I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realize we should've run

Cuz you really love me

So go and tell Panam

That this is crazy and wrong

That's fine,

I'll go win these Games

And by the way,

C:

I love that stupid, old nickname you always call me

You're a hunter, hopeful to keep our families alive

Now watch Cinna strike a match

And I'm the Girl on Fire

As far as I'm concerned You're my only lover boy

V2:

There's no time for tears

I'm just hiding here in this tree,

Fixing my bow

There's nothing stopping me from killing all those Careers

Then you'll be at home,

Smiling at me from your TV

Daddy would be proud if he was watching me

C:

I love that stupid, old nickname you always call me

You're a hunter, hopeful to keep our families alive

Now watch Cinna strike a match

And I'm the Girl on Fire As far as I'm concerned

You're my only lover boy

V3:

And if you're missing me,

Just go and see Prim

Cause I'm kinda preoccupied,

Working the crowd

C:

And I love that stupid, old nickname you always call me

You're a hunter, hopeful to keep our families alive

In case you haven't heard

I love that stupid, old nickname "Catnip"

You're a hunter, hopeful to keep our families alive

Now watch Cinna strike a match

And now I'm the Girl on Fire

As far as I'm concerned you're my only lover boy

Boy, boy, boy, lover boy!

You're my only lover boy!

Lover boy

**Disclaim: I own not the songs nor the characters!**

**review?:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yes, this was what made most sense to me because, well, ol' Peeta got her in the end!**

**"Teardrops on my Traps" (Gale to Kat)**

**based on "Teardrops on my Guitar"**

V1:

Katniss looks at me,

I fake a smile so she won't see,

What I want and I'm needing

Everything that we should be

I watch her walk away,

Into the Hunger Games

And she's so beautiful

Now I'll have to live without!

Katniss talks to me,

I just hold her for the last time

But I can't even see

The future without she and me

They take her away

To the baker's son

I wonder if she knows

C:

She's all I'll think about for the rest of my life?

She's the reason for the teardrops on my traps

The only thing that keeps my eyes glued to the TV

She's the MockingJay

I keep hearing,

Don't know how I do

V1:

Katniss hides from them,

Can she hear that he's with them?

He's working with the enemy

The kinda people who just want her dead

He better watch his back

Cuz if he comes back,

he'll be wishin' they snapped his neck!

C:

She's the reason for the teardrops on my traps

The only thing that keeps my eyes glued to the TV

She's the MockingJay

I keep hearing,

Don't know how I do

V3:

So, I watch the Games alone

As she kisses him,

I look in her eyes and I shake my head

She really loves him

C:

She's the reason for the teardrops on my traps

The only one who had enough of me to get into my heart

She's the MockingJay

I keep hearing,

Don't know how I do

B: She's the Girl on Fire,

But time's running out

And she's all that I need to fall into

Katniss looks at me,

I fake a smile so she won't see

**Disclaimer: me no own the characters or the song. stop making me feel bad.**

**review!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**For some reason these files are freaking out during transfer and the formatting is odd. idk why but since i've had no reviewers i'm not going to use the energy to fix the formatting:D**

**"A Place In these Games" (Rue)**  
**based on "A Place in this World"**  
V1:  
I don't know what they want  
So don't ask me,  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's up ahead,  
I'm just walking  
Trying to figure out how to stay alive  
Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do  
C1:  
I'm alone  
On my own  
And that's all I know  
I'll be strong  
I'll be wrong  
Oh but life will go on  
Oh I'm just a girl  
Trying to find a place in these games  
V2: Got an ally by my side  
Katniss Everdeen  
And we're just tryin' to survive  
Feeling sneaky today  
Got a plan  
Could it go wrong?  
Yeah,  
Maybe  
And tomorrow's just a mystery,  
Oh,  
Yeah,  
But that's okay  
C2:  
I'm not alone

Own my own  
That's all I know  
We'll be strong  
Maybe wrong  
And then life'll go on  
Oh, we're just girls  
Tryin' to win these games  
V3:

Maybe I'm just a baby,  
In over my head  
But I'm ready to die  
C3:  
She's not alone  
On her own,  
That's all she can know  
She'll be strong,  
Carry on,  
And life will go on  
Oh she's not alone  
On her own  
That's all she can know  
She'll be strong,  
Carry on,  
Oh and life will go on  
She's more than girl  
Trying to win these games  
Oh,  
She's more than a girl  
She's more than a girl,  
Oh, yeah,

Winning these games

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sonnng or the charrrys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Cold As You" (Tributes to Careers)**  
**based on "Cold As You"**  
V1:  
You have a way of killing  
Everyone knows that  
And when you do  
You do it any way you can  
So I start a fight  
Cuz I need to just try  
And you just take me down  
Cuz it's so easy  
C:  
Oh what a shame  
What a sad way to loose a young life  
You just walk away  
Not caring what you did  
And didn't say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you  
V2:

You put up traps to catch your innocent prey  
And I'll stand there, trying to crack them every single day  
Then you'll catch me and I'll be dead in a heartbeat  
You snapped my neck and they took me away  
One more when the anthem plays  
C:  
Oh what a shame  
What a sad way to loose a young life  
You just walk away  
Not caring what you did  
And didn't say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you  
V3:  
You never will give a damn thing, did you?  
You won't cry, cry for me?  
And I know this needless bloodshed won't hurt you  
Cuz you didn't die,  
Die,  
Die in there  
C:  
Oh what a shame  
What a sad way to loose a young life  
You just walk away  
Not caring what you did  
And didn't say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you  
Ohh wow ohh.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"The Arena" (Tributes to the Capital)**  
**based on "The Outside" **  
V1:  
I didn't know what I would find  
When I went into the arena  
I know I didn't expect to find  
Friends and lovers alike  
I tried to hide and ride it out a while  
But that never seems to work out all the while  
Am I right?  
C:  
So how can I ever try to live longer?  
Nobody ever really cared  
I can still hear the silence in my district  
Nobody would volunteer  
Now here I am  
I've been a few scary places  
But never in the arena.  
V2:  
You watch me there on your plush couch  
Laughing at the TV  
It's just a joke, it's just a game  
Not if it's your family  
But not it's all too late,  
Do you see?  
C:  
So how can I ever try to live longer?  
Nobody ever really cared  
I can still hear the silence in my district  
Nobody would volunteer  
Now here I am  
I've been a few scary places  
But never in the arena. How can I ever to live longer?  
Nobody ever cared  
I can still hear the silence,  
It kills me  
Nobody would volunteer  
I've been a few scary places  
I've never been in the arena  
No, no  
No, no  
Not in the arena

Oh no

**Disclaimer: I'm Hannah-not Taylor or Suzanne. :D**

**review?**


End file.
